


Scaring is good Foreplay

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She invites Bucky over to watch her favorite movies for her favorite holiday.





	Scaring is good Foreplay

“I thought you said you weren’t scared.”  
“I’m not.” She sighed, fisting her hand on her hip and rolling her eyes to the ceiling. This was a bad idea and going nowhere. “Look, Barnes, will just come over?”  
“You’re a superhero. You can’t tell me you’re scared of some movies.”  
“I’m not. I just didn’t want to watch them alone.” She set the pan for popcorn on the stove and turned on the burner. “You know what? Fuck it. I’ll call Sam. He’s always in for a laugh.”  
“I’ll be right over.” Bucky clicked off the phone. It was a Pavlovian response. If she couldn’t get Bucky Barnes to do something, she’d bring up Sam Wilson and he’d agree in .001 seconds. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other. She thought sometimes Bucky felt that Sam could and would replace him in everyone’s lives. She felt kinda bad for exploiting that fear. But not enough to stop doing it.  
She poured the oil in the pan and slipped into the bathroom to check her hair. Though she was in regular clothes, it was almost a costume. Designed to hit Bucky’s desires in the best ways. Her hair in a high, messy ponytail, her glasses on, glossy lips added to the low cut V-neck tee that she’d stolen out of Steve’s laundry. It gapped in the right spot and let him see right down her shirt to the curve of her breast. The boyshorts showed just enough of the lower curve of her ass cheek to tease and made her legs looking longer than they already were.  
Pouring the popcorn into the pan, she missed the soft knock on her door. “Boo.” The breath that accompanied that word fell against her neck and ear. She froze. “Thought you said you weren’t scared.” She could hear the smirk in Bucky’s voice.  
“Well, I wasn’t.” Her heart raced and it wasn’t just from the momentary fear. She could feel his increased body heat against her skin, radiating off him at his close proximity. He didn’t move. The popcorn began to pop. “You know when you do that spooky silent movement, I normally find it sexy. But you got me this time.”  
“Sexy, huh?”  
She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at him. “Yea, sexy. So?” His breath fell against her throat as he leaned in. “Excuse me, Buck.” She lifted the hot pan from the stove, shaking it around to get most of the kernels popped.  
Bucky took a step back, quirking up an eyebrow. She called him sexy like it wasn’t anything special. Maybe it wasn’t… He’d never seen her date. Sure, she flirted with EVERYONE…even their enemies which unsettled him a time or two. He moved back to lean against the counter, watching her melt the butter then pour it over the popcorn she’d dumped into a giant bowl.  
“Is it just us?”  
“Mhmm, that a problem?” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, biting her lip for a second. Did he not want to be alone with her?  
“No...” He thought her saw her bit her lip but it was only a second. Her body language was confusing the fuck out of him. One moment, he felt like he could make his move finally. The next, he felt it was a bad idea. “Just wondering why all the popcorn.”  
“It’s my favorite.” She beamed at him as she salted the bowl then shook it up, pouring the last of the butter and salting again then shaking. She opened up the freezer. “I’ve also got ice cream. And we can order pizza if you’re hungry-hungry.”  
Oh he was hungry, alright. His intense blue gaze flicked to her chest. The cold air from the freezer had tightened her nipples as they poked through the tee. He couldn’t help but roll his tongue over his lips. He cleared his throat. “How many movies are we watching?”  
“As many as we can cram in. It’s Halloween month and I-“  
“Wait, Halloween is only one day.”  
She laughed, a bubbling sound that made him smile but his confusion made it falter. “Technically, its only one day. But.”  
“But?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her jubilance.  
“Yes, but.” She smacked his shoulder. The flesh one not that metal. She’d learned. “But people like myself who absolutely love Halloween and spooky, supernatural stuff have unofficially made Halloween the whole month of October.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes Barnes, it’s like Christmas for us. I decorated October first. I’ve already got tons of candy, even though Tony and Pepper handle the trick-or-treaters. I watch horror movies all month. More so than usual, mind you. Haunted houses, spookin’, it’s all gravy, baby.”  
Bucky laughed. “You are too much.”  
“Maybe for you.” She winked, grabbed her drink and the bowl of popcorn and headed into the living room. He hadn’t paid much attention to her decoration when he’d come in, but now he did. And boyo, she wasn’t kidding. It looked like something out a penny dreadful. She sat in the middle of the couch, tucking her legs under her and setting the bowl in her lap. He looked at her and swallowed.  
A fake skeleton sat in the chair and he didn’t want to be rude by moving it so he sat down next to her on the couch, draping his arms along the back. “So what’re we watching, doll?” He reached for a handful of popcorn as she pressed play on the remote.  
“All my favorites, first up is Monster Squad. It’s this funny kind of Goonies knock off with the classic monsters thrown in. I love it.” She scooted closer and leaned into the half circle of his body, moving the popcorn closer to him. He stiffened at first, surprised by the contact. She thought she might have judged the moment wrong.  
But before she could move away, Bucky relaxed. He made the decision to wrap his arm around her, his thumb caressing her arm. His handsome face set into a frown as he thought. She was sharing her favorite snack during her favorite movie in celebration of her favorite holiday. This meant something.  
“Buck, you ok?” Her soft voice brought him out of his head. She’d paused the movie and was looking up at him, her pretty face pinched in concern. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
“No, its fine, doll.” He shoved his fingers through his hair. “Just got lost in my head for a minute there. Can you restart it?”  
“If you’re sure.” He nodded once, his pupils dilating more as he fought the powerful urge to kiss her. She restarted the movie, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm pulled her body closer to his. He found himself enjoying the movie and how much she enjoyed, smiling when she’d recite the lines along with the characters. Next thing he knew, the movie was over and they’d made a sizeable dent in the popcorn.  
“But wait, why did Frankenstein have to go? Wasn’t he a good guy?”  
Oh boy, that was a loaded question. She wondered if he didn’t see himself as a sort of Frankenstein’s monster. “One, it wasn’t Frankenstein, Bucko. It was the Monster. Frankenstein was the doctor who created him but he wasn’t even a doctor. He never finished school. I never understood that.” Bucky couldn’t help smiling at that. She caught him and blushed fiercely. “Anyway, limbo didn’t discriminate. You save at the beginning. It sucked that poor little German virgin right up. And the hunter too. So while it might have been to keep evil and darkness from taking over existence, it was just like a big vacuum, sucking everything up until it got all the monsters, including Frankenstein’s Monster.”  
“You’ve thought a lot about this.” She blushed even more.  
“I’ve seen this movie over a hundred times, Buck.”  
“Well, I’m glad I’ve gotten to see it this once.” They looked into each other’s eyes. She bit her lip, her heartbeat ramping up. Bucky swallowed and licked his lips, looking from her eyes to her lips and further to her cleavage. The neckline of the tee had shifted and he could see the curve of her breast. He looked away quickly unless his body have an embarrassing response. “What’s uh, what’s next?”  
“Trick R Treat. I love this one so much. They were supposed to make a second but it got lost in production Hell.” She hopped up and switched out Blu-Ray discs. His eyes tracked her around the room. He should go. He couldn’t stop thinking about her body underneath those barely there clothes and how she pressed up against him, a warm soft weight against his side. He’d watched her lick her fingers of salt and butter and thought the filthiest thoughts. No, he should definitely go.  
“I should go.” He popped up and walked around the couch, hiding his semi-hard-on in his sweatpants.  
“What? Why? We’ve only watched one movie.”  
“It’s late.”  
“Bucky, it’s like 9 o’clock. I mean, I know you’re old but I didn’t think you went to bed at the same time as my grandpa.”  
Oh god. He was old enough to be her grandpa. He was a centenarian for fuck’s sake. “I should go.” He turned to leave but she cut him off.  
“Stay. Please? We can watch something else. We don’t have to-“ He grabbed her arms and claimed her lips. The kiss was close-mouthed but hard and when gasped to breath, his tongue stole inside, licking along hers. She rested her hands on his chest, but his hands slowly released their grip on her arms then skimmed down to rest on her hips.  
“I should go.”  
“Stay. Please?” Her fingers played with collar on his tee. He nodded once and let her lead him back to the couch. Her gaze drifted to his now almost fully hard cock and the comical tent it made in his sweatpants. He saw her eyes darken and her chest hitch. He heard her pulse jump. Her sweet little whimper very nearly made him lose control.  
Instead, he reached into his sweatpants and adjusted himself to his cock lay flat against his iliac furrow. He held her gaze the entire time, watching her face flush. She wet her lips and he saw and felt her fingers twitch against his thick thigh. “Start the movie, doll.” She wrenched herself away from him and turned around, settling back against his side and starting the movie.  
Bucky's fingers caressed the same spot on her arm, back and forth, through the entire movie. Neither of them said anything. She bit her lip, glancing at the bulge that didn't go away very much. He made no move to touch her more. He didn't need to. The soft whirring of his vibranium arm as he flexed his fingers and hand only added to the knowledge that he was still mostly hard for her and the scent and heat of him.  
He could hear her shallow but steady breath, her rapid heartbeat. He could smell her arousal. A glance at her showed him flushed cheeks and hard nipples pressing against the tee shirt. When the movie was over, she shifted away from him.  
"What did you think?"  
"It was good. A little bloody. I like the little pumpkin-headed kid."  
"Sam is my favorite." She grinned. "One year, I learned to make suckers just so I could give those little suckers out for treats."  
"You're something else, doll." He smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. She met his gaze demurely. They both licked their lips. He caught her as she sprung at him. Their lips connecting, sending little sparks down her nerves. His rough hands held her at her ribs then pulled her against him as they wrapped around her.  
"I thought you wanted to watch movies, doll." She rested her forehead on his as she crawled into his lap. His hands settled on her ass cheeks.  
"Bucky, don't you know watching movies scary movies is foreplay." He chuckled.  
"Apparently, I missed that in the thaw."  
"Oh yea. Fear is an aphrodisiac in small amounts."  
"Yea?" His hands roamed up and down her back.  
"Yea, it's been psychologically proven." She tugged his shirt from his lounge pants and slipped her hands underneath. "Why do you think the dumb teenagers are always fucking instead of looking out for the pyscho killer?"  
"I resemble that remark." She twisted his nipple. "Ow! Hey!"  
"The dumb teenager? Or the pyscho killer?"  
"Both, babydoll." He surged up and planted her on her back on the couch. Her knelt between her legs and pulled his shirt off and tossed it. "You ain't attached to this shirt, are you?"  
"It's Steve's." She barely had 'Steve' out of her mouth and he ripped down the center from collar to hem.  
"Fuck, babydoll, you are so beautiful." He lowered himself down slowly, precisely, reigning in some of his control. He dropped closed mouth kisses over her chest and breasts then followed them up with open mouth kisses. He took her breasts in his hands and kneaded them separately then together. He pushed his face between them, breathing in the scent of her skin and reveling in the softness of it.  
His kisses trailed down her belly to the waistband of her shorts. The next movie on her list began playing. His fingers hooked into her panties and held them as he pressed his lips against the cleft of her pussy lips. She whimpered and reached between his legs, threading her fingers into his hair.  
He moaned at her nails scraping against his scalp and pushed his face deeper. "Smell so good, doll. Bet you taste even better." He tugged on the panties until she lifted up. He drew them down her legs then slid down between them. He took a moment to admire her perfect, pretty pussy then closed his eyes and licked a fat stripe from her perineum to her clit, moaning in delight. "Fuck, doll, I want you to enjoy this but I don't know if I can control myself."  
"Just go, baby. Please. Just do it." She couldn't give a fuck less how wrecked she sounded. She'd been trying to Bucky Barnes between her legs since the first time he smiled at her. The longer he paused, the needier she became. "Buck. Please." The way she drew out his name on a whine. Fuck. He attacked her cunt like a man starved, licking and kissing and sucking. He captured her clit between his lips and sucked and pressed, flicking his tongue over her. Her whines and moans grew louder and her body began to writhe, the higher she climbed. He laid his metal hand on her middle.  
Bucky hummed against her, memorizing every sound she made, the way she smelled, the way her body moved. He let go of her hip and slid two fingers into her all the way to the knuckle.  
"Oh. Fuck. Oh. Fuck. Oh Buck. Oh fuck." He pumped his fingers in and out of her grasping cunt, groaning against her soft, supple body. He curled his fingers up, scraping the tips against her sweet spot. Her deep groan sounded anything but ladylike. Her legs spread wider, her toes curling. She tried to speak but could only make sounds as the pleasure shot through her again and again.  
Her release snapped through her, hot and fast, and she screamed his name. His fingers and tongue slowed, petting her gently and licking her softly as she came down. He looked up at her, watching her breasts rise and fall with her pants. He put more pressure on his licks.  
"Buck-"  
"I wanna see you cum again."  
"Bucky-"  
"Give me another and I'll listen to what you have to say." His fingers started in on her spot. He sucked her clit in the way she licked, flicking his up and down. Her body began to shake. His hips pressed his aching cock into the cock. He wanted, no he needed, to sink the whole thing inside her but he wanted to make her cum again. He'd thought about it too many times, dreamt about it so much more.  
"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck." With each repitition, she grew more breathless, higher-pitched. Her screaming release timed perfect with the girl on the TV. He crawled up her body.  
"You ready?" She could only pant and nod. She wanted to get her mouth on him but that would be another time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her still. His thick cock stretched her, filled her. Her mewls almost made him lose control. He fought himself to go slow, to savor the way her quivering cunt stretched snugly around him.  
"Oh my god..." Her arms wrapped under his, digging her nails along his spine. He growled, his hips bucking involuntarily. She screamed and dug them in deeper. He dropped his forehead to hers.  
"You ok?" She licked her lips and nodded, enjoying the fact that his voice shook. He sat back, pulling her up with him. Her legs went around his waist to rest her feet on the cushions. The blanket that had been thrown over the cushions fell around her lower body over his lap. "Listen, babydoll...I'm gonna try to go slow." He pressed face between her breasts against her sternum. "But fuck...you feel...s-so...good." He closed his eyes. "I don't-think-I can go slow long."  
Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding his upper body against her tightly. His arms tightened around her waist, his deep, slow thrusts bringing him off the couch. She held onto him tightly, gasping and crying out as she rode his thrusts. He grunted and growled, nipping the skin over her sternum. A fine tremor took him. He put all his effort into making this last, feeling every part of her snug, hot cunt around him, letting her feel every inch of him.  
Bucky's nails scraped up her back, making her hiss in unexpected pleasure. His hands wrapped over her shoulders and pulled her body hard onto his cock. Her moans turned to shouts with every deep thrusts.  
"Fuck! Bucky! God! Fuck!" He drew his mouth up to her throat, sucking and biting a dark mark on her flesh. Her face scrunched up in pleasure. She gasped and shouted, her juices running down his cock and balls, slicking his thighs. He wouldn't last much longer. His hot breath fell against her ear.  
"Cum wit meh, dahlin'. Cum all fuckin' ova meh." His Brooklyn accent made his words thick and she loved it. His pelvic bone rubbed her clit but not enough to bring her over. She tried to reach between them but he got the idea. His fingers went right to her clit. It didn't take much. As soon as he felt her start to clench, he let go. His grunts and growls turning animalistic as he thrust up hard and pulled her down even harder. "Fuck! Doll! Fuck! I'm cummin', dahlin'!"  
Their bodies slowed until they stopped, clinging to each other and breathing hard. Bucky fell onto his back, holding her against his chest. They tugged the blanket up over her shoulders. "So...does this mean you like me?"  
Bucky smiled running his hands up and down her body under the blanket. "Yea, I like you, babydoll." He pressed his lips to her hair. "Does this mean you wanna be my girl?"  
"Yea it does."  
Bucky relaxed into the couch, his fingers combing through her hair. "Which movie is this?"  
She glanced at the television. "Halloween. The guy in the mask is Michael Myers. He kills babysitters."  
"Why?"  
"He just does. The remake went into more detail. At the beginning, he kills his older sister. They put him away. He escapes and goes home to find his younger sister. That's that girl." She pointed to Jamie Lee Curtis on the screen. "It's a classic."  
"After my time, I guess. Do people still watch Dracula and Frankenstein and the Wolfman?"  
"They do. And all the subsequent remakes."  
"I like the originals."  
"So do I."  
"Would you...would you want to watch them with me tomorrow, doll?"  
"I'd love to." She tucked her head against his chest and watched the movie on the flat screen. His lips twitched. He knew that none of these movies scared either of them. But she was right, Scaring made for good foreplay.


End file.
